


Gone is my past

by sKarEd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful art by beautiful <a href="http://archiaart.tumblr.com/"><b>Archia</b></a> for a beautiful fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone is my past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone Is My Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408502) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 




End file.
